Botanical/commercial classification: Mandevilla hybrida/Mandevilla Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunmandecosxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Mandevilla plant obtained from crossing Mandevilla amabilisxc3x97boliviensis xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 plant (female) and Mandevilla amabilis xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 plant (male).
The Mandevilla is a popular plant and is used as a pot plant in the summer season or an indoor plant or a glasshouse plant. Only a limited number of varieties of Mandevilla plants are commercially available. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a large diameter flower, a purplish-pink flower, and a long flowering duration.
Initially, 100 seedlings were obtained in November 1998, from crossing a xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 plant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,556) as female parent and a xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 plant (non-patented in the United States) as pollen parent. These 100 seedlings were grown in a glasshouse from beginning in 1999 and one seedling was selected in view of its flower color and flowering duration. The selected seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings, and was then grown as a trial in a planter from May to November 2000. Finally the selected seedling was examined using the similar parent varieties xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 for comparative purposes. As a result, it was concluded that this new Mandevilla is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety has been named xe2x80x98Sunmandecosxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England.
The Mandevilla amabilisxc3x97boliviensis xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 used as the female parent in the obtaining of this new variety xe2x80x98Sunmandecosxe2x80x99 is commercially available. The Mandevilla amabilisxc3x97boliviensis xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 also is presently maintained at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Ohmori-cho, Gamou-gun, Youkaichi, Shiga, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla amabilisxc3x97boliviensis xe2x80x98Sunmandehoxe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Lianous.
Stem:
Stem diameter.xe2x80x944.5 mm.
Stem color.xe2x80x94Moderate Orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 167D).
Lenticel.xe2x80x94Not visible.
Branching.xe2x80x94Few.
Internode length.xe2x80x9413.0 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Whole shape of leaf.xe2x80x94Elliptic.
Shape of leaf apex.xe2x80x94Cuspidate.
Shape of leaf base.xe2x80x94Acute.
Leaf length.xe2x80x9411.0 cm.
Leaf width.xe2x80x945.0 cm.
Leaf thickness.xe2x80x940.2 mm.
Leaf margin.xe2x80x94Entire.
Color of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Medium olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146A).
Color of mature leaf reverse side.xe2x80x94Medium yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146C).
Variegation of mature leaf.xe2x80x94Absent.
Gloss of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Medium-strong.
Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.xe2x80x94Absent.
Leaf petiole length.xe2x80x941.5 cm.
Leaf petiole diameter.xe2x80x942.2 mm.
Leaf petiole color.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 145B).
Flower:
Color of flower bud.xe2x80x94Light yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149C).
Length of peduncle.xe2x80x941.6 cm.
Peduncle color.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144B).
Flower shape.xe2x80x94Single.
Flower form.xe2x80x94Perfectly open.
Flower facing direction.xe2x80x94Horizontal to slanted upward.
Diameter of flower.xe2x80x9411.0 cm.
Flower height.xe2x80x949.0 cm.
Floral tube length.xe2x80x945.5 cm.
Color of flower upper side.xe2x80x94Yellowish-white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155C.)
Color of inside surface of corolla throat.xe2x80x94Vivid yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15A).
Color of flower outside.xe2x80x94Yellowish-white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 158D).
Whole shape of petal lobe.xe2x80x94Orbicular.
Shape of petal lobe apex.xe2x80x94Cuspidate.
Curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Outwardly curved.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Medium.
Petal length.xe2x80x945.5 cm.
Petal width.xe2x80x946.0 cm.
Petal number.xe2x80x945.
Reproductive organs:
Pistil.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil number.xe2x80x941.
Stamen number.xe2x80x945.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 153).
Anther appendage.xe2x80x94Absent.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Flower number.xe2x80x94Commonly 4-5 per cluster.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent-weak.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Self fertile.
Leaf abscission.xe2x80x94The leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn.
Flower abscission.xe2x80x94The flowers commonly last approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long and substantially continuous (early June to early November in Japan).
Cold tolerance.xe2x80x94Low.
Heat tolerance.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94Medium.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94Medium.
The Mandevilla amabilis xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 used as the pollen parent in the obtaining of this new variety xe2x80x98Sunmandecosxe2x80x99 is commercially available. The Mandevilla plant Mandevilla amabilis xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 also is presently maintained at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Ohmori-cho, Gamou-gun, Youkaichi, Shiga, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla amabilis xe2x80x98Rose Giantxe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Lianous.
Stem:
Stem diameter.xe2x80x946.0 mm.
Stem color.xe2x80x94Dark reddish-brown (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 183A).
Lenticel.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Few.
Internode length.xe2x80x9417.0 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Whole shape of leaf.xe2x80x94Oblong.
Shape of leaf apex.xe2x80x94Mucronate.
Shape of leaf base.xe2x80x94Cordate.
Leaf length.xe2x80x9411.0 cm.
Leaf width.xe2x80x947.0 cm.
Leaf thickness.xe2x80x940.4 mm.
Color of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Dark grayish-olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 139A).
Color of mature leaf reverse side.xe2x80x94Moderate yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 147B).
Variegation of mature leaf.xe2x80x94Absent.
Gloss of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Medium.
Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.xe2x80x94Present.
Leaf petiole length.xe2x80x941.0 cm.
Leaf petiole diameter.xe2x80x943.5 mm.
Leaf petiole color.xe2x80x94Brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149B).
Flower:
Color of flower bud.xe2x80x94Strong purplish-pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 62B).
Length of peduncle.xe2x80x940.9 cm.
Peduncle color.xe2x80x94Vivid yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149A).
Flower shape.xe2x80x94Single.
Flower form.xe2x80x94Perfectly open.
Flower facing direction.xe2x80x94Horizontal to slanted upward.
Diameter of flower.xe2x80x9410.0 cm.
Flower height.xe2x80x949.0 cm.
Floral tube length.xe2x80x945.5 cm.
Color of flower upper side.xe2x80x94Deep purplish-pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155A).
Color of inside surface of corolla throat.xe2x80x94Yellowish-white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155D).
Color of flower outside.xe2x80x94Deep purplish-pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55A).
Whole shape of petal lobe.xe2x80x94Orbicular.
Shape of petal lobe apex.xe2x80x94Cuspidate.
Curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Outwardly curved.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Petal length.xe2x80x945.5 cm.
Petal width.xe2x80x946.0 cm.
Petal number.xe2x80x945.
Reproductive organs:
Pistil.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil number.xe2x80x941.
Stamen number.xe2x80x945.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Bright yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15B).
Anther appendage.xe2x80x94Absent.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Flower number.xe2x80x945-9 per cluster.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent-weak.
Fertility.xe2x80x94Absent.
Leaf abscission.xe2x80x94The leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn.
Flower abscission.xe2x80x94The flowers commonly last approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Early.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long (early June to late October in Japan).
Cold tolerance.xe2x80x94Low.
Heat tolerance.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94Medium.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94Medium.
This new variety of Mandevilla plant xe2x80x98Sunmandecosxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at Suntory Flowers Ltd., located at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Ohmori-cho, Gamou-gun, Youkaichi, Shiga, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were thereby confirmed. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new variety of Mandevilla plant possesses a lianous growth habit. The blooming period is from early June to early November in Japan and the flowering duration is long. When growing conditions are above 18xc2x0 C., flowering is substantially continuous. The flower diameter is large. Both surfaces of the petals and the inside surface of corolla throat are deep purplish-pink. The leaves are grayish-olive green and are glabrous on both faces. The plant is highly tolerant to heat.